


Let Me Heal You

by MatureFicsOnly



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Briefcase Boyfriends, Briefcase Buddies, Contains characters that don't need/deserve names, Fluff and Smut, Guy puns, Guy's first time but he knows what he's doing, Knotting, Lemon scented fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Recovery, Sam I Am deserves all the love, Sam being innocent, Sam's first time being made love to, Subtle/overt rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatureFicsOnly/pseuds/MatureFicsOnly
Summary: A rewritten version of a story with the same name.The story's a bit different but the plot remains the same.You may find it darker than Snerz or fluffier than a Flerz.But the main focus of this storyIs about Guy giving Sam the love he deserves.
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	Let Me Heal You

**Author's Note:**

> I had to delete my last story because it seemed to give off the wrong signals to some of my readers. It made me upset knowing that I could have triggered some of you with the content and misleading context, so I deleted it and tried to redeem myself with this. 
> 
> PS: I apologize for my atrocious writing, that is only if you find it atrocious for its grammar/spelling/use of vocabulary, etc.
> 
> Update: It took a few days for me to write this story and it STILL has mistakes, so I'll be fixing them the moment I spot them. In other words this story will be updated more than once to fix any written errors.
> 
> Nonetheless, enjoy!

“Yoohoo~! Briefcase Buddy,” Sam chirped eagerly.

“What do you want?” Guy asked angrily.

Sam’s smile faded, what’s wrong with Guy? Ever since Episode 13, he was better than alright! Sam tilted his head slightly to study his friend’s briefcase. The apache was all charred up, and covered with traces of toxic waste.

“What’s got you down, boo?”

“Just another invention gone wrong,” grumbled the grouch, “Sorry, Sam, but I’d rather eat alone time. Just for today.”

“Ouch,” Sam muttered. “Well you can’t eat all by yourself, you’ll only get worse!”

He locked arms with Guy and said, “Hey, I know where we can go for a great main course!”

Sam dragged Guy to an eatery not far, to a place near Guy’s hometown, known as –

“The Punhouse?” Guy deadpanned. He sure seemed unimpressed.

“Yup! A place where anyone can eat, make jokes anytime, anywhere and with anybody they meet" quoted Sam as he led Guy past the babbling mess. 

The knox looked around at the jokes everyone shared. The place was so crowded and verbose, yet nobody cared. They were all too busy sharing jokes in their seats, on the stage, in the bathroom, and on the stairs exchanging sick beats. They sat by the bar, and Sam raised his hand,

“Two orders of Guy eggs and Sam, with a side of ba-dum-tss-bam!” Sam ordered for later.

“You got it, little man!” said the waiter. 

“Thanks, my good man! Wouldn't wanna keep me _waiting!_ ”

Guy pinched his nose in annoyance, “Tell me why we’re here again?”

“Well, my boo needed a good laugh and dance,” giggled Sam, “So I brought you here like the life-of-the-party-that-I-am!”

Guy chuckled at the twerking playful Who. It was hilarious, it was silly, and a bit sultry too. He glanced outside at the afternoon sun, before returning his attention to Sam, who begun his Guy puns.

“Hey, everyone! May I have your attention, please?” Sam shouted. Everyone somehow paused all at once. The jokers all stared, but their audiences pouted. 

“Did you ever hear about the guy who walked into a diner?”

_Ba dum tss_

Some Whos laugh, while many did not. Sam kept his cheeky grin, while Guy’s cheeks grew hot.

“Yeah, I was with him that day. See, I thought this guy’s name was _Grrrrrumph_ at first, and he orders the Sad Man Special. Oh! The agony. What kind of Guy orders that nowadays am I right?"

_Gasp!_

“But before I left, I realized that this grumpy grouch wasn’t just any guy, he’s THE Guy! Let’s hear it for Guy Am-I, LadyWhos and GentleKnoxes!”

Guy could’ve sworn he saw some of his friends laugh. He faintly overheard some gal say, “It’s true, he did order that!”

“I thought he ordered blue chicken and—”

“Shh!” Guy hissed. If there’s one thing Sam had missed, it’s that oatmush wasn’t exactly his favorite dish.

“I remember telling him that I struck him as the kind of _Guy_ destined for great things. And I was right about that!

_Ba dum tss..._

"You know, sometimes I couldn’t believe this Guy. He’s grumpy, aloof, and he’s like so in denial. It took me thirteen episodes to get him to eat my favorite dish: green eggs and ham! Can you believe that _Guy_?”

_Ba dum tss…_

Everyone continued to laugh at Sam’s jokes. Well, except for Guy, who barely chewed on his yolks. Sam rambled on, turning parts of their adventures into framings for his punchlines. Although Guy didn’t admit it, he did find some funny from time-to-time. For someone so annoying, he couldn't help but flash his lopsided smile.

“Now, I know what you're thinking. What's with all these "Guy" puns anyway? For those of you who don't get it, I bet you're wondering, 'What kind of guy is he rambling on about? I don’t know what kind of guy, you seek in your beautiful lives, but I think I found mine,” Sam started, which caught Guy’s attention,

“He may seem difficult to get along with, but deep down he’s divine. Do you know a guy who saved you countless times? Or a guy who can strip a fox off all of his ties? What about the guy who can make pinwheels light up underneath the moonlight? Or a guy who will put his life on the line for you and return a stolen endangered species back to its wildlife?”

Sam’s expression softened, and turned to his buddy with a smile, “It’s _this_ Guy: Guy Am-I. And this, fellow Whos everywhere, is the kind of Guy _you_ guys are missing out on.

"And that's when I dare say he is my kind of Guy."

The crowd swooned in awe as Sam made it clear, for he wanted to show Guy what the world needed to hear. In a world where same-sex relationships are anything but controversy, it didn’t bother Guy in the slightest to hear Sam’s sweet story. No weakness, no backstory, no personal info was exposed, just a happy little man rambling playfully about the one he loves the most.

“Oh, and just to end it with a laugh,” Sam continued, “You might not wanna laugh at his failures and his past, because _this_ Guy can blow you away with the tip of his hat!”

The crowd applauded at Sam’s thoughtful performance. They later returned to resume their jokes and stances.

“How’d I do?” Sam asked curiously.

“Thank you, Sam,” Guy answered calmly, “I do feel much better.”

“He-He-Hey! It’s our Guy from Schvizelton High!” interjected a classmate.

Guy froze in place, but Sam placed his hand on his knee and said, “it’s okay, talk to them!”

It was nice to feel reassured, Guy thought peacefully. He turned to face them, and exchanged nostalgic feelings. 

"It's... nice to hear from you again."

As time went by, Sam noticed a change in Guy. He smiled at his old friends, who thought he hadn’t changed. He even introduced him to them, and he befriended them with odd grace. Sam felt happy for his briefcase buddy…

But suddenly…

Some male familiar faces stepped in.

And changed his mood drastically.

“Cordon bleu!” Sam shrieked and hid behind Guy frantically. Guy followed Sam’s horrified stare, and turned to his friends saying, “Please excuse me.”

He took Sam to a corner away from the other guys. The Who held Guy tightly as if he was about to cry.

“Sam, what’s wrong? Are they more enemies of yours?”

“Y-Yes! I mean--! I'll explain later-- but-- Guy, can we go home? Please?"

Guy didn't argue. He didn't even ask. He took Sam, and his briefcase, and did as he was tasked. 

"Hey, old geezer! You forgot your cheap ass plastic bag," said one of the male voices. Sam flinched, that was _his_ briefcase. Those yipping coy men! Guy quickly studied the situation, then pushed Sam outside the door and gave his briefcase for protection.

"Stay here, where you're safe. I'll get it for you." Guy kissed Sam's cheek and made his way back in.

"Guy, no! Wait!" Sam cried then tiptoed at the window next to the empty piles of tin.

"I'll take that briefcase," Guy snarled. "And for the record, I'm not as old as you think."

"Whatever you say, Gramps!" Mocked the male Who. "Say, I thought I heard that little twink's voice."

"Ha! Yeah, it's been a while hasn't it?" Said another Who.

"What are you talking about? What "twink"?" Guy grumbled impatiently. They weren't talking about Sam, were they? Boy, they better not speak before they think!

"Oh, we forgot his name. Red hat, white and yellow fur. That guy had some _delicious_ hams, I do say," said the Who while licking his lips. "I bet he still roams the streets begging hotshots like us for money."

"What?" Guy growled, his eyes the size of dinner plates. _You better give me a good reason to spare you._ For the first time in a long time, Guy found someone he _loathes,_ a feeling worse than hate.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you. We thought you were into that sort of thing."

Veins grew visible on Guy's balled up fists. If the world saw Sam as a villain, then these guys should be on the blacklist! He dropped his briefcase and gritted his teeth. He wasn't going to let them talk smack about Sam like this. He wasn't leaving in shameless defeat.

"Yeah, well let me tell you something. I'm not going to let you waltz in here and insult my buddy like that.

"Before you ask me that question, yes I _do_ know him. And his name isn't even worth being mentioned to the likes of you!

"I may not know his entire backstory, but even I know he no longer let's this yipping bull define who he is now; unlike with you, you filthy sons of--"

"Guy..." Sam muttered from the window. Despite the noises blending in the building, he heard every word Guy said and it sent his heart packing.

"You do realize he's a criminal, and a conman, just like us, right?" Snickered the distasteful Who.

"Yes, I do. But that's all over, and he's in for a better life now compared to you," retorted Guy. He stomped forward, making the man step back.

"You're not worth my temper, so I'm leaving! But if you dare lay a finger on him, you'll wish you never met me," Guy threatened darkly. 

"Yeah? And what're you gonna do about it? Call the police? I've broken out of jail a zillion times! Might as well pay back every bruckle I threw at him for every time he begged," taunted the unfazed Who. 

Guy growled for he was ready to attack him. He took one last glance at Sam, whose eyes granted his whim. He sighed and reached into his briefcase for a mallet, then a pallet.

"You want your money back!? Here, take my wallet! In exchange, you better not speak nor even think about him ever again. Got it!?" Guy hissed one last time, before turning his back on the Who's deceitful eyes.

"Ha, keep running, old man! Nothing's gonna stop me from thinking of that twink's little-- does someone smell burning?"

The Whos studied the smoke which came from Guy's wallet. It turns out it was a fake, and blew up in his face like a zillion clusters of blooming pollen. Enraged and disgraced, they stepped out to find Guy, only to find a group of cops... and Gluntz from the BADGUYS?

"You may have broken out of jail a zillion times, but not while I've got something to say about it. You're all under arrest, conmen!" Shouted Glunts at the unsuspecting Whos.

"Us? What the heck did we do!?" One asked dumbfoundedly.

"I'll gladly sing it for you, _after_ your check in at the big house! Take them away, boys." Gluntz answered, looking smug. She glanced at the evading duo, who previously gave her two grateful hugs.

* * *

Our heroes fled successfully to a house upon a tree. It was Guy's secret hideout just across from his family. 

"Phew! Glad we showed them huh, Guy?" came Sam's relieved cheer. The knox on the other hand couldn't shake off the Whos' jeer.

 _If I wasn't so resentful, I would have killed those sons of yips,_ growled Guy inwardly.

Sam witnessed his buddy punch the wall before him, and said, "Please, talk to me."

Guy slammed the right button to trigger a random elevator. A brief gust of wind lit each pinwheel one-by-one by their own creator. They each made their way into his private tent. It felt like the perfect place for both of them to vent.

"Who _were_ those guys, Sam?" grumbled the furious knox.

The Who stared at the ground shamefully, "They... were just some guys who liked me for... who I'm not."

"But, Sam--- why? And here I thought I never understood your reasons for selling Mr. Jenkins, but to give yourself away like that!? Sam, I wanted to _hurt_ those men!"

"Aw, you'd do that for me?" Sam swooned.

"Don't pretend everything's okay, Sam! I know you." Guy flinched. Had he snapped so soon? Sam sighed in defeat. Maybe it's time he knew.

"You're right," Sam took a deep breath. This was really happening. After all, his buddy had the right to know everything.

"Remember when I told you that nobody's ever wanted me to stay the same person, before?" He looked away in hopes of hiding any tears that might go astray, "you could guess where that led me."

Guy's eyes widened. So what they said was true? He earned bruckles from an undignified job, just to find some clues? What made it worse was that no matter how hard Sam fought, all his attempts to find his mother, before his ife with Guy, were all for naught.

Sam knew that fact, and now Guy did too. So when Sam finally broke down crying, Guy did something new. He went for it and hugged him as tightly as he could. He rubbed his back and kissed his head, in hopes it would soothe his mood.

"I'm sorry, Guy. I was too afraid to tell you before, a-and I didn't want you to leave me... because of who I once was," Sam sobbed and gripped his buddy's fur like so. He coughed and he huffed, whispering, "So please... please don't let me go."

"I won't, Sam. Not this time," hushed the sympathetic Guy, "because I believe you're not what those guys said you are."

"But, what they said about me was true. I let them do these things to me! I was lonely! I was desperate! I thought one guy loved me. I thought another guy could help me. But in the end, all I got were enough bruckles... but never enough love.

"Ever since I gave up that life, I found it hard to trust anybody, especially when they grew fond of me.

"And then you came along. You wanted nothing to do with me, yet the moment we first me I knew you had something special. And I was right.

"Because in the end, I realized you... are the perfect kind of Guy for me: the only Guy who loves me for being the Sam that I am."

Guy was flattered by his buddy's sweet words. Sam thought he was the best when the rest thought he's the worst.

"You too. But you still can't change my mind," Guy then kissed his lips,

"Because the Sam I never got to know after that fateful day, was the kind of Sam you never wanted to be."

Sam's heart was doing backflips! When Guy wiped the tears from his eyes, Sam clinged to his soft touch. A soft grin flashed as he wheezed,

"I love you so much!"

Guy braced himself for the impact of his buddy, and caught the small man in his arms. They stayed like this for a while, not wanting to be apart. 

"You too, Sam. And it's okay, we've all made mistakes. You should've seen me when I was in my rebellious phase back in my teenage years" chortled Guy nostalgically. 

"I'm curious, but what's it like going to school? Did you make lots of friends? I bet you were quite the social butterfly!" Sam asked enthusiastically. 

"Ha, not really. I may have been popular back in my days as a student due to all my past successes, but in reality I was lonely. The boys either beat me up for my lunch money or threatened me to do their homework for them. And the girls? They only wanted to date me to get their real crushes and ex-boyfriends jealous.

"I, too, understand what it's like to feel used. In the end, I chose to move on to a new place away from it all. 

"I lost my mojo. I met you. I was taken on this whirlwind adventure to save a chickeraffe: with you, from you, then with you again. I may have gone back to inventing thanks to you... but they still seem to blow up in everyone's faces," finished Guy.

"You'll get there, Guy! You've already got the brains. All you need is a little bit of hope. I mean, what's the point of learning something better if you haven't failed? That proves you're better than every inventor there is! You're the best inventor I know, Am-I!" encouraged Sam.

"I'm the _only_ inventor you know... but thank you, Sam I-Am. I've all the hope I need right here in my arms."

Sam giggled, "has my luck finally rubbed off on you?"

"It already has a long time ago. But I could use a bit of recharge."

Sam squealed. Guy thought, this guy's too cute to handle. He leaned in and kissed Sam's neck, a place he seemed rather fond of.

"G-Guy, t-that tickles!" Sam giggled uncontrollably. 

The motion went on in a playful manner. The more Sam exposed his neck willingly, the more Guy kissed the latter. He enjoyed savoring Sam's intoxicating laughter. But when Guy found a place, a weakspot Sam had. He kissed that part of his neck, and heard a loud moan --

"W-what was that?" came Sam's startled question. His cheeks were on fire and his lips shut by his palm at the thought of his reaction.

"I don't know! I-I didn't mean to," Guy stammered hastily. _Oh my land, I think I found Sam's sweet spot..._

"W-Well, whatever it was... can you do it again?" The way Sam asked the question, it sounded timid but not ambivalent. Guy blushed this time and slapped his palm against his forehead.

"How are you so innocent?" 

"What do you mean?"

"W-What d-do I--?" Guy repeated incredulously. "Dilikins, Sam! Don't hate me for this but I think I just found your sweet spot."

"What's that? Naw, you think I taste sweet?" Sam asked innocently.

"Well, yes, but that's not what I..." 

And then it hit him. Guy didn't need to ask. He came to realize something depressing about our touch-starved Sam. Aside from having his virginity, dignity and trust been taken away, it was that he never experienced the pleasures of love-making foreplay. 

"Sam," Guy spoke fearfully, "has anyone ever... made love to you before?"

"Made love?" 

"Yes."

Sam shrugged, "Well, yeah I mean you make love to me all the time, with all the kissing and the snuzzling--"

"N-no, that's not what I meant."

"Oh." The Who's eyes met with Guy's and he knew exactly what he meant. "Well, all I know was that they always left. All I ever felt was guilt, and I was afraid they'll go at it again. I guess the thought of that is much worse than getting stood up. Is that what it means?"

"No, it's not. I'm sorry, Sam. I-I shouldn't have asked you such a thing."

"No, no, no," Sam shook his head, "I understand why you asked. I mean... if you ask me, I'm kind of turned on by this hickey you just gave me."

"How did you know what that's called?"

"I've heard stories here and there, back when I was my own single Sam."

Guy planted a quick peck on his cheek, "You're not alone anymore."

"Yeah..." the Who sighed dreamily as he snuggled near his buddy's seat, then pushed him away abruptly, "and how did _you_ know what a hickey or a sweet spot is, Mr. _Lover_ -Guy?"

"What part of 'rebellious phase' don't you understand?" Guy teased, "okay, well I mostly just learned about it through word-of-mouth. I've had one girl try to find it while we were playing truth or dare at my former classmate's party, but she never found it."

"Oof, tough luck," Sam snorted, then his face softened and his cheeks grew red with ease, as he felt his new mark, "You know? Nobody's ever kissed me that way before."

"That's an interesting remark."

"And I loved it! Do it again."

"A-Are-Are you sure?"

"Pretty please with eggs on top of ham? I _neeeed_ you!" Sam whined needily while clenching and sliding down Guy's fur dramatically. 

"Sam, with your past in mind, I don't know if I should. You've been through an awful lot and I don't want to remind you of something that haunts you."

Sam lifted his head to see his buddy's face filled with pain. It was so touching, so sweet his heart melted away. He rose to Guy's height by sitting on his lap. He pressed their bodies together and took off their hats. 

"Uh..." Guy muttered nervously. Sam held his cheeks and kissed him passionately. The Knox gave in and the two fought for dominance. Sam moaned in defeat. It was Guy's luck for once.

"Guy, it's fine! I don't mind.'"

"But Sam-"

"Guy. Everything I felt in the past is nothing compared to what you made me feel tonight. I felt like you healed a part of me that I didn't even know could be fixed. Those guys you saw before you brought me nothing but pain and regret and I pretended to enjoy that so they wouldn't leave me. 

"With you... I got to be myself and you gave me something... better."

"You mean pleasure?" Guy surmised.

"Ye-Yeah." Sam was surprised. Is that what pleasure felt like? A gentle slow burn, and yearning for one's touch? Well, he wanted more so would it hurt to ask for too much? He locked eyes with Guy.

"You're the only one I trust." After all he wants love. Not non-consensual lust.

"If that's what you want," Guy cooed back. Sam looked baffled.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me back?"

"I don't _want_ you, Sam." said Guy sternly. When Sam looked down hopelessly, he felt a hand lift his chin up slowly. 

"I _love_ you."

Sam sniffled.

"I love you too."

It brought Sam to tears every time Guy said that. He submitted himself willingly as their silhouettes slowly laid flat. Their kisses grew more fervent by each passing second. Guy resumed to kissing his neck, a request that Sam beckoned.

Guy found Sam's sweet spot again. Wow, that sure was quick! He explored his neck further and another place clicked. The I-Am muffled his moans and squirmed underneath. His buddy pulled away with his chest heaving heavily beneath him.

"Wow, you seem to have a lot of... is everything okay?"

"S-sorry, I probably sound ridiculous, don't I?"

"What? No, of course not!" Guy reassured him, "What made you think that?"

Sam blushed madly, "I mean, it's just that every time I made those kinds of noises I've always been made fun of for it."

"I'll kill those men one day," Guy growled under his breath. His fuming glower disappeared gradually as his lover kissed his neck. He flashed a kind smirk and said something reassuring,

"If that's what they think then they must really stink at their jobs. Cause you sound perfect to me."

It drove Sam wild to be spoiled like this. His lover then proceeded to caress every inch of his body, drowning him in pure bliss.

"I could get used to this..." Sam half-lied. It all felt so foreign. He felt satisfied, secure, and most definitely rewarded. He hummed with delight at Guy's newfound talent. Him - get used to this? Yeah, that's never gonna happen.

And why is that better? I'll sum it up in one sentence: He would rather feel forever new to the love he never knew than be used to the displeasure and let his heart get abused.

Surely that makes sense.

They were too far gone to stop now. Entranced by Guy's adroit hands, all Sam could say was, 

"Wow..." 

"You're really into this, aren't you?" Guy cooed with his hand travelling south. When Sam felt something on his.. thinga-ma-bob, he released his moans into Guy's mouth. Sam kissed him fervidly, muffling his name somewhere in between. Guy pulled away as it's the most shocked he's ever been. 

"Does... that answer... your-- oh dilikins!" Sam gasped inaudibly as his buddy quickened his strokes. Sam clung desperately on his shoulders and lightly bit his neck.

"Guy!" he managed to choke. "I need you... Please, just do it!"

"Already? I haven't even prepared you yet."

Sam tilted his head, "Prepare me?"

Poor Sam, Guy knew what he meant. When other men did him in, it was quick, shameless and straightforward, then the day after they left. 

"Maybe it's better for me to show you. That is, if you want to try something new."

"I," Sam panted, "I like the way you think. Prepare me!" He grinned out of excitement and curiosity, and that's just what the other wanted. 

Guy was nervous. He didn't expect Sam to behave with such innocence. He really did not. Especially with that mental montage of Sam showing off his butt. The thought of that with their current state alone sent a wave of pleasure down his knot.

"Okay, this is really happening," Guy mumbled to himself. He grabbed a nearby bottle and squeezed some content onto his hand.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked while trying to understand.

"I'm preparing you. What else do you think I'm doing?"

Sam's eyes widened and realized what Guy had in mind. The lotion on his hands, the moisture of his fingers, they were meant to go inside! His breath hitched, and his entrance twitched. Was this going to hurt? He refused to fear the worst. This was Guy after all. Sam's safety and satisfaction was his main concern.

"You ready, Sam?"

The smaller man giggled nervously, "I-I don't know. I'm a bit scared." 

Guy kissed his cheek softly, "It's okay, Sam. I don't think it's going to hurt, but it _will_ hurt if I don't prepare you properly. If you get too uncomfortable then we can stop there."

"No way, Guy! We've come this far and I don't think either of us can sleep looking like this.

"Go ahead, Guy. I trust you," Sam muttered as he caressed Guy's cheek, tracing his scowl lines, with his expression surprisingly meek.

"Alright, but if you ever feel uncomfortable, just tell me. I never really tried this before."

"Shut the front door and kiss me, boo!"

Guy saw this as an opportunity for distraction. As they continued to kiss, he made his first insertion. Sam's first instinct was to clench around his finger as it stroked him on the inside. While Guy's fingers lingered within him, the other hand gently stroked his thigh. 

"Hmnn.." Sam covered his lips. He felt vulnerable and shy. When Guy found his target, Sam's mind was on cloud nine.

"Th-There! Right there, Guy!" Sam cried out with pleasure. 

"You- you like that?"

"Yes!"

Guy sighed with relief. At least he made the right gesture.

Sam didn't want to come, at least not yet. He wanted to let it all out right at the end. Despite resisting, he couldn't help but sweat. When Guy loosened his fingers, Sam gasped at the empty feeling. Man, he was enjoying that! 

Isn't that disappointing?

 _I think he's ready,_ Guy thought with precision. After removing his fingers, he went into position. Oh, and yes, he wore protection.

"Is that your... u-um..."

"Yeah..."

"Will it... will it fit?"

"That's what I prepared you for."

He took in his lover's features: his half-lidded eyes and meek smile. The pinkish hue on his cheeks were sure to be permanent. It's something Guy hasn't seen in a while... and by 'while' I mean in a lifetime. My apologies if that didn't work. I was running out of rhymes.

"Sam?" He whispered in his ear, "are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want me?"

Sam cupped his cheek and diminished his fear.

"No, Guy," Sam answered as he guided his length to a place just explored, "I _love_ you. So please...

"Make me yours."

Guy took a deep breath as he let himself in. Sam let out strangled gasp as he took it all in. The pain, the pleasure, it all struck him at once. Sam saw stars at Guy's very first thrust.

"Oh my Guy!" came Sam's high pitched yelp. His insides burned up! He thought he was going to melt. Guy hissed at the constricting sensation. But the tightness didn't hinder him from experiencing elation. 

"Does it hurt?" grunted Guy.

"N-No." _Are you kidding? I'm on Cloud Nine!_

This was a sign of approval, but Guy took it slow. His thrusts were agonizingly gentle, it felt new to his buddy, who squirmed down below. Sam gripped the sheets beneath him. This love felt like a crime! But to his surprise he loved this new feeling, as if it was his first time.

"F-Faster, Guy!" 

Guy growled back and picked up the pace. Sam's moaned louder as tears rolled down his face. Guy cooed him for comfort, then kissed his tears away. Sam when a fifth thrust hit home base.

"Son of a yip, Sam," Guy grunted, "you're so tight!"

"A-and you you're so bi-yah-hmmmpf!" Before Sam could scream, he lifted himself up and buried his face in Guy's chest. Moan after moan, thrust after thrust, Guy was nearing his breaking point. Sam's fervid kissing to stifle his moan wasn't making this any easier.

Was this time the best?

"I-I can't--" Sam panted, "take any-- mo-more! Snuzzle me!"

That's a yes.

Guy did as he was told and finished off his last few thrusts before swelling up inside him. Sam's pleasure was brought to its peak as he let out his last scream. Beads of white flew out. There was no use hiding it. The tent grew dim and the atmosphere got quiet. Guy remained inside him, while Sam fell beside him. 

"Um G-Guy... you're stilll..."

"S-sorry," Guy apologized gruffly, "I'll be stuck in you for a while until I stop swelling. It won't take long."

"Ah..." Guy was unaware of it, but Sam liked it a heap. He was too tired to care, so they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sam woke up first the next morning, hoping to see Guy next to him. All he saw was the blue sheet tent. No silhouette, or anything dim. The sun's rays bled through the slit outside. When he shifted away from the light, he saw his favorite Guy, groaning slightly as the light hit his eyes. 

This was Sam's first time waking up in the arms of someone he loved. Who would've thought that these two can make love? Guy's arms wrapped around him like a blanket.He flashed his adorable grin, _I really wanna thank him._

It was Guy's turn to wake up, and immediately he saw Sam. He recalled what happened last night. Oh man... did Sam really love that? He observed the smaller figure who nuzzled against his chest fur. 

"Morning, sleepyhead," Sam moaned lazily. Or was it a slur?

"You sound like you slept well," came Guy's sarcastic response.

"Like a log... so, wild session last night, huh?" Sam teased playfully. He was fully awake.

"I should say the same for you," Guy retorted with mischief that was fake. "How is your back?"

"Ah... it hurts a little, but it was worth every second. And the best part is: I get to wake up in the arms of my boo!" Sam squealed as he snuggled himself in Guy's fur.

"You deserved every moment of it, Sam. And don't worry. It won't be our last." Guy winked at him teasingly. "Our next ferry leaves in five hours. Breakfast is on me today."

Sam grinned and purred.

"Your command is my wish, Grrrrrumph."

"Just snuzzle me, will ya?"

The couple spent the three hours sleeping in that day. Later on, they ate breakfast with Guy's family to further enjoy their stay. Lastly, they resumed their journey to find Sam's mother: an adventure that is at least one boat ride away.

**Author's Note:**

> "So how did you guys meet anyway?"
> 
> "A long time ago. They were the ones who taught me how to earn money by living a life of crime! But when I decided that enough was enough, I ended up going solo."
> 
> "You did the right thing, Sam."
> 
> "Thanks. I don't know how I'm going to explain all this to my mother though. What will she think of me now?"
> 
> "I thinks she'll understand. I can tell you from experience that she should be happy you found your way home."
> 
> "You really think so?"
> 
> "I hope so. You gave me that, remember?"
> 
> "Yeah... I did, didn't I?
> 
> "We'll get you there, Sam. I promise. Next stop: Flubria!"
> 
> \--------
> 
> Can I still write for this fandom? I'll probably stick to writing T-Rated stories at best for this one. I'm always open to suggestions.
> 
> Credits to Tumblr, and the small fandom community in AO3 for being the sources of my inspiration for this story.
> 
> If you end up disliking this story then that's okay. I'm always up for learning new things along the way!


End file.
